earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
OreoToast
OreoToast joined on 23 February, 2019, spawning in the Congo jungle and quickly founding a town in north-central British Columbia. This town was originally known as Stikine before being renamed to Cassiar. The town was originally a member of Cascadia before becoming part of the nation of Athabasca, which itself is a district of Cascadia. OreoToast went back and forth between a number of towns within Athabasca before finally settling on the island of Haida Gwaii in the town of Masset before becoming an EMC moderator. OreoToast later went on to take control of the Athabasca district, creating the nation of Haida out of it through indepdenence from Cascadia, with himself as King. As a Moderator OreoToast was hired by EMC administration to be a moderator in mid May of 2019. He was very quick to embrace the powers bestowed upon him, enforcing rules that often times previously went unnoticed, particularly chat rules. Due to his newness in the Mod team, his and the other new moderators had their powers restricted as a vetting method. Eager to do more as a moderator but unable to do so, Oreo quickly became impatient and annoyed with the admins and started complaining about the issue on a regular basis. This led to Oreo being demoted in mid June of 2019, with server administration citing "excessive enforcement" & "not being appropriate for a moderator to get this worked up about having perms." Cascadian Politics Off and on, OreoToast has been involved in the Cascadian government to some extent since the introduction of the "1 senator per town" rule for the government of Cascadia. Early involvement saw OreoToast proposing various things to the Cascadian Senate, and later involvement saw OreoToast go as far as contesting a Presidential election, and winning... twice. Oreo's leadership of Cascadia is generally characterized by a large emphasis on realism and having a large, efficient and powerful government. On 9 February 2020, xOreoToast was one of many users accused of conspiring against the Cascadian Federal Government. Haida The Kingdom of Haida was founded as a means to revitalize the nation entity that was formerly Athabasca, which had stagnated due to inactivity. Original plans for Athabasca included an extremely ambitious capital city with numerous large structures and outside investment, with plans to make the capital city, Swanavon, a world-renowned trading hub. The scale of this project was ultimately its downfall, and in December of 2019, OreoToast was able to take control of the nation, renaming it to Haida, after the name of the island that the town of Masset is settled on. The plan to revitalize the nation was a complete success, with OreoToast's group of IRL friends having an immediate resurgence of interest in playing on EarthMC. The former capital of the Cascadian Athabasca district was sold off and full focus was placed on developing the economy of Haida. Industries that are already coming about are food, and map art. The island's town and infrastructure has been significantly overhauled in the time since OreoToast took over, much due to the efforts of the former leader of the Athabasca District, Rudolf_Hoess. Category:Players Category:Ex-Mods